A Second Chance
by Opera Ghost Writer
Summary: Erik is given a second chance at both life and love. Warning this is an other woman story but it might not end that way. You will just have to read and review.
1. The End?

A Second Chance  
  
I stood in my home looking around at the ruins of a horrible life. I glace over at my souvenirs from Persia sitting neatly on my shelves next to my prized books. Then my eyes stray to my now silent organ and music. I can no longer stand to see or hear my music. It no longer brings me the happiness it once did; now it only serves to mock my failed attempt at love. I cannot blame Christine for leaving; I would if I only could. But I am a monster and I belong down here. And here is where I will die tonight.  
It is only fitting that this subterranean lake will be my final resting place. Now I can guard my home for all eternity. As I row my boat away from my home I remember Christine and our countless trips across these darkened waters. I reach the shore and begin my final tour of the opera house that has become my world. My first stop is my prized private box. I run my long fingers over the edge, as I look upon the stage that Christine once adorned. I was instantly taken back to her first triumphant performance and the joy in her voice as she told me all about it. Tears threatened my eyes as I made a hasty exit. I could not be reminded of her last performance or what happened afterwards. I had already beaten myself up enough about that and I had to make one last stop before I rest forever. I make my way through my familiar passageways to Christine's dressing room and was taken back to our days of angel and student. We were both so happy in the beginning long before fate stepped in. I caressed the mirrors surface one last time as a single tear ran down my face. I had to reach the lake before I lost my nerve. I raced through the passages reaching the lake breathless and full of heartache. I forced myself to think of the happier times with Christine and concentrated on her smiling face. As my breathing started to calm and the pain subsided I thought of her glorious voice raised in song. I let her voice take me away from all the pain I had ever known as I fall into the dark waters of my tomb.  
  
Please oh please read and review. Tell me if I am just wasting my time or if I should continue. Thanks. 


	2. Friends

I was surrounded by darkness but a voice kept calling for me. It was pleading with me to fight the darkness and return to the light. The voice was so unbelievably sad and yet commanding at the same time. It told me that I was not a coward and that I had once said that life was never fair and only cowards commit suicide. With those words ringing in my ears I was taken back to a time long before Christine.  
I was in Persia, demonstrating my amazing magical and musical abilities when I first saw her. There was nothing extraordinary about her appearance and yet she stood out. Just like I did. But she wore no mask. No what made her stand out was her concern for her fellow man. There stood one of the few truly caring people I had ever met among a palace full of people who loved to torture their fellow man. She almost made me seem normal.  
Her caring came from her father who was the doctor that took care of the entire palace. I often found her watching me with unmasked curiosity and wonder, even when I was not performing. I never talked to her or even made eye contact until one fateful day. I was out riding my favorite horse when it was startled and threw me. I hit the ground rather hard and was knocked unconscious. I lay there for sometime until a soft gentle hand surveying the bump on my head awakened me. My eyes met her gentle green eyes and she smiled.  
  
"You're lucky I came along. The bump on your head looks pretty bad. Can you stand?" she asked softly. I mumbled words of thanks as I got to my feet unsteadily. She was at my side instantly supporting me until I could stand. I drew away from her touch instantly. I never really liked people touching me and the concern in her eyes unnerved me to no end.  
  
"You will allow me to examine that bump in a couple of days." she said a little confused by my reaction to her. I reluctantly agreed as I mounted my horse again. She did come back and take care of me, which surprised and shocked me. And before long she was one of the few people I could trust. In a land full of backstabbers one must rely upon allies. And that was what I thought she was just an ally but she saw more in me than I saw in her.  
No this woman was nothing more than an ally to me but she loved me and told me so. But I was foolish then. Love was a foreign emotion and I never thought I would be worthy of anyone's love. Let alone someone with such a good heart, a heart that I subsequently broke when I fled Persia. She understood why I had to leave. No she had no problem with me leaving, it was just the way I left. I never told her goodbye. I had the chance but fear took over and I ran. I hadn't thought of her in a long while until I heard her calling to me.  
The question was what destination was she calling me to. A sharp pain woke me and I suddenly realized that I was home. Lying on Christine's bed and since I was in pain and still breathing it meant my suicide attempt had failed. I remembered falling into the water and letting it drag me down until I blacked out. Suddenly a familiar voice jolted me out of my thoughts and back to reality.  
  
"So you're awake." Nadir said coolly, "Welcome back to the land of the living." Before I could respond another voice behind him chimed in.  
  
" I never really thought you were a coward but now I'm not sure." a female voice said. "You do remember Carissa?" Nadir said as he stepped aside allowing me to look at her.  
  
" Of course. But why are you here mademoiselle?" I asked weakly.  
  
"I saved you from drowning." she answered in her same soft voice.  
  
"Why?" was the only response I could muster before the darkness overtook me again. 


	3. A Fight

When I opened my eyes again, three days had past. Carissa had taken care of me the whole time with a little assistance from Nadir. I was feeling better but I was still too weak to get out of bed. The thought of myself as an invalid infuriated me. And I was subsequently taking my frustration out on Carissa. Heaven knows why that woman stayed by my side after all I put her through. She was constantly bombarded with my harsh words and criticisms.  
One day my mood was even blacker than usual and the thin thread that was holding Carissa's patients snapped.  
  
"I don't know why I bother with you." she screamed, " How can you let one person destroy you so completely?"  
  
"You would not understand." I snapped at her, "You have no idea what a broken heart feels like."  
  
With those hurtful words she got up and when toward the bedroom door. Before she left she turned towards me and looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"You're wrong Erik. I know what a broken heart feels like; you broke my heart when you left Persia without saying goodbye. The difference is I didn't let it destroy me." she said as she shut the door harshly.  
  
I was unnerved by her words but what disturbed me the most was the look of pain in her eyes. I had caused that pain just as Christine had caused me pain. But Carissa stayed with me. She did not push me away or hide from me, like I did with Christine. Maybe she was stronger for staying or maybe she loved me more than I thought. Either way she was my friend and I had repaid her kindness with hatefulness. I now had to find a way to make it up to her.  
  
~I know a rather short chapter but my muse has been very evasive lately. Please read and review.  
  
Thanks to Scented Mask, Teena, and Blind Mieko for reviewing. 


	4. Carissa's Song

Another day passed before I even attempted to get out of bed. And even when I did stand up my legs were wobbly. But my mind forced them forward; it needed some sort of stimulation after days of bed rest. Besides I had just thought of the perfect way to show Carissa my appreciation. Fortunately it was still very early in the morning and I knew Carissa would not be up for hours. I needed all the time I could get to make myself once again presentable.  
As I opened the bedroom door I was immediately saw a very pleasant sight. Before me stood Carissa with the biggest smile I had ever seen lighting up her face. She had always been a cute girl but when she smiled her beauty almost reached Christine's level. And I made a mental note to try and make her smile more often. She had a hard life before I met her and even a harder one after I left. But no matter what happened I could always make her smile.  
  
"Don't you look handsome?" she greeted as pink brushed her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you. You look lovely. Hard to tell that you've been having such a hard time lately." I complimented her.  
  
"Yes but everything is fine now that you're better. You really scared me there." she said with downcast eyes.  
  
"My apologizes. I hope you will let me make it up to you." I said softly.  
  
" You don't have to really. I would do it again if I had to but don't take that as an invitation to." she said as her eyes came up to meet mine.  
  
"No I insist on repaying you. You have been a great friend and I want to show my appreciation. And I promise never to do anything so foolish ever again." I swore to her as we reached the dining room.  
  
We enjoyed a nice breakfast in a comfortable silence that only friends can share. I had honestly forgotten what a great cook she was. She truly was talented in many fields but she just never had the confidence that I possessed. She never really thought much of herself; in truth I thought more of myself than she did of herself. But I was going to try and change that, help her see all that she is and all that she can be. That was one way to show my appreciation but my first way would be my favorite and hopefully hers as well.  
  
Carissa had errands to run after breakfast. Giving me the time I needed to prepare my surprise for her. I saw her to the door after telling her for he hundredth time that I would be fine by myself and I was not going to do anything foolish again. I had to smile at her concern; she always did have a big heart. And that made me even more thankful for her friendship. After I was sure that she had really left I sat down at my organ for the first time in weeks. I slowly caressed every key individually as they welcomed me home. I was surprised that my voice stayed about the same after weeks of not singing. And it would sound perfect when I performed Carissa's song. After only an hour of writing I had the perfect song for my own saving grace.  
  
Carissa's Song  
  
I was drowning in misery  
Until you took me by the hand  
And made me see  
  
That there is a life worth living  
Waiting right in front of me  
If I would only open my eyes and my heart  
  
To see that there is someone  
Missing me  
And wanting me to live  
  
My life to the fullest  
Someone who wanted to  
Help take my pain away  
  
A friend with a huge heart  
That cares for no one  
More than me  
  
And now that you have saved me  
I know what true friendship is  
And I thank my lucky stars for you  
  
My dearest friend and saving grace  
Carissa you made my life better  
The day you walked into it  
  
~Thank you all my reviewers you are the sole reason I continue to write. Also thanks to Phantom Aria for writing Carissa's Song, it is better than you think. 


	5. Carissa's Secret

I was too wrapped up in my singing to hear Carissa come in. I never even knew that she was there until I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned slowly to meet her tear filled eyes.  
  
"That was so beautiful, Erik." she said between tears.  
  
"Not as beautiful as the heart that inspired it." I answered truthfully.  
  
She then gave me a hug that warmed my heart. She really never got the attention that she deserved. And such a simple gesture brought her to tears. I was glad she liked the song and handed her a copy of it wrapped with a purple ribbon.  
  
"You are my friend and you deserve it. Heaven knows where I would be if not for you. I want you to know how much your friendship means to me." I said as she took the song from my hand.  
  
"You mean the world to me Erik and you always will. I know you don't feel the same way I do but I still can't stop loving you." she said softly.  
  
"I know how you feel but my heart is no longer with me. I gave it to a singer who broke it." I said gently. I didn't want to hurt her even though I knew I hurt her a little by not returning her love.  
  
"I know Nadir told me a little about why you might have wanted to take your life. I'm sorry things didn't work out, you deserve so much better than that." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry dear. I hate to see anyone cry. Especially you." I said as I handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"I know I just hate to think of you in pain." she said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
I went over to the organ again and played for her. She loved my playing almost as much as Christine and if it made her happy it was the least I could do. She was smiling when I stopped and turned to her. I smiled as she applauded loudly. Suddenly she stopped and her face flashed pain, right before a horrible coughing fit hit her hard. I was immediately by her side with a glass of water. Which she took gratefully.  
  
"Are you alright Carissa? That cough doesn't sound good." I asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing Erik. Please don't worry about it." she said quickly.  
  
She then left the room as quickly as her coughing fit hit her. I knew she was hiding something from me. She knew more than she was telling me and that worried me. I had a feeling that things were not as well as Carissa would have me believe. All I wanted to do now was find out what she was hiding. 


End file.
